Civil War
by Justyce15
Summary: This is the Marvel Comics event Civil War in the EMH continuity. Rated T for violence and some mild language. Hope you like it read and review!
1. Registration

**A/N: For the record I am not Anti-government, it is not the message of the story, I do not own the characters they belong to Marvel Entertainment and Disney**

**Civil War**

**Chapter 1: Registration**

"The tragedy in connecticut may influence people's views of the Superhuman Registration Act that Maria Hill, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. proposed to congress last week," The reporter on the television said, "The Senate plans to hold a vote on the subject in a week."

"You see," Maria Hill said, as she turned the television off, "You Avengers are going to working for me soon. Whether you like it or not!"

"Director Hill," Tony answered cautiously, "Given recent events, this bill may be the right course of action for the super-community. Now there will be people who oppose this bill, and they will be hard to convince, and if we do not handle these actions, cautiously we may have an all-out war on our hands. Steve, what do you think?"

"I am appalled that you support this Tony!" Captain America yelled, "You're saying that we are going to lock up in chains men and women who put their lives on the line everyday to fight for the american people! We are going to lock up heroes!"

"That's not what we're saying, we're saying-" Tony started to answer but he was cut off,.

"NO! Have you read this bill?" he replied, "That is all it says!"

"This is what the american people want Captain," Maria answered, "And it is our job to do what the people ask us to!"

"Don't play politics with me Hill!" Steve retorted, "I don't know what your motive for this is, but I know that this is wrong, and somewhere you do too!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the mansion, ready for the impending talk about the proposed registration. Everyone except Captain America.

"Where's Cap?" Hawkeye asked, "We shouldn't start this without him."

As Hawkeye finished the question Iron Man arrived through the large open window.

"Captain America has decided to oppose the registration bill proposed by Director Hill," Tony announced, "we need to find him and stop him before the information is given to the press."

"What if he's right?" Hawkeye retorted, "Are we really going to be government stooges now?"

"Clint, it's not going to be like that," Natasha answered.

"That's exactly what it's going to be like, Natasha," Clint yelled, "Don't tell me you're supporting this?"

"He does have a point, Tony," T'Challa interjected, "We are supposed be separate from the government."

"You're kidding right, T'Challa?" Carol asked, "You're a king, you are the government!"

"I do what is best for my country and my people," T'Challa answered, "And this is not what the people of your country need."

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT T'CHALLA!" Tony yelled at his colleague.

"And you do?" T'Challa answered his irate boss, "Face it, Tony, you are starting to become as domineering as some as the conquerors you fight."

"That was not called for T'Challa!" Tony answered, "After the tragedy in Connecticut they are scared of us, if we do this they will like us!"

"They were always scared of _us_," Wolverine enunciated the last word, "We help them and they are scared of us! The government only wants to exploit us!"

"Hulk what is your opinion in this?" Clint asked.

"Hulk not like government, government scared of Hulk," Hulk answered, "People think Hulk monster."

"But Hulk, signing up for this will change that," Tony said quite cautiously.

"Captain, stand by Hulk, Captain friend of Hulk," Hulk answered, "Hulk going with Captain America."

"I am going with Captain America, too, Hulk is right, Steve is right," Hawkeye stated, "Who else is coming with me?"

A group of heroes followed Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Panther out of the tower, this group included Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Mockingbird.

* * *

"Hello, Steve," Bucky said as he sat down on the park bench next to his former mentor, "How has life been?"

"Brutal," Steve answered, "Nobody is seeing sense."

"That's actually not true," He answered, "The way I heard it is that several heroes walked out of the tower. They want to join you."


	2. Assembly

Civil War

Chapter 2: Assembly

"Tony, this is going to be the greatest thing that we do," Reed said to his colleague, "If we can get every hero to register, the people will look at us, and see that they can trust us, because we have put our identities out for the public."

"I know Reed," Tony replied, "This will blow public opinion for the Avengers. By the way, I was thinking of names for the team, and I have an idea, want to hear it?"

"Sure let's hear it," he replied.

"The Mighty Avengers!" Tony said in a powerful and commanding voice, "So what do you think?"

"I like it," Reed replied in appreciation, "Should we assemble the team?'

"Yeah, yeah we should,"

* * *

"Steve, would you like to see the team I have assembled?" Winter Soldier announced to his former mentor, "There all here. Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Panther, Falcon, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Daredevil."

"Well, soldiers this may become very violent, but we need to remember that we have to be vigilant and just," Steve announced to his team, "If we work for the government, we will not be working for the people we will be serving politicians' agendas."

"Hey, Cap," Hawkeye yelled as he pointed at the TV, "You gotta see this."

"My name is Tony Stark," Tony announced in front of a podium, "I am the leader of the Avengers, and today I present to you a new team of Avengers, Mr. Fantastic, Yellowjacket, Ms. Marvel, Thing, Spider-Man, Wasp, Black Widow, The Vision, War Machine, Quake, and Doctor Samson! Together we are the MIGHTY AVENGERS!"

"Tony is going to publicize this, He is all about public support," Captain America said to his team, "But we are going to take a different tactic. We are going to let our actions do the talking and support our argument. We will start by targeting and taking down supervillains who are still at large. Our first target is Condor. Black Panther you will lead a team that is comprised of Falcon, Hawkeye and Iron Fist. Good luck."

* * *

"In the spirit of public knowledge, Spider-Man has volunteered to unmask himself," Iron announced over the TV in J. Jonah Jameson's office at the Daily Bugle.

"Jonah you have got to see this, Spider-Man is going to unmask himself," Betty Brant announced to her boss.

"Finally, that hoodlum will get some respect from me!" Jameson announced in his usual loud voice, "Now who will it be?"

"My name is Peter Parker, I have been Spider-Man since I was fifteen. I support the registration act!" Peter announce to the microphone and the cameras.

"PARKER!" Jameson yelled, "That boy will have it! Well actually now that he supports registration..."

* * *

"So Condor is it?" Hawkeye said, "In my opinion you look more like a buzzard."

"Who the hell are you?" Condor asked.

"I'm Hawkeye, I'm an Avenger," Clint responded exasperatedly.

"All I know is that you're not one of those 'Mighty Avengers' that Stark publicized today," Condor said, "So I think your going to be easy to beat."

"Yeah, uh, no," he said, "You're going to prison!"

Hawkeye shot an arrow at the birdman, but he dodged adeptly, then out of the dark Falcon came and grounded the Condor. Then Black Panther and Iron Fist ran in subdued the villain knocking him unconscious.

"We must keep moving the police will be here soon and we must not be here when they are," T'Challa spoke after the triumphant silence, "Good job team."


	3. Fractures

Civil War

Chapter 3: Fractures

"My name is Uatu, I am the Watcher, my duty is to watch Earth, but my curse is to never interfere, to watch humanity destroy itself," The Watcher stated, in front of a celestial plane, "I have watched the heroes of Earth conquer threats they never thought possible. But now they prepare for their greatest challenge yet, battling each other."

"Reed," Susan asked her husband, "Are you sure this is the right move?"

"Yes, honey," Reed replied, barely noticing her, "Tony's support of this bill has made me see that this is the right course of action for the super community."

"But is it the right thing for _us_?" Susan asked again still doubting the rationale of the decision.

"Yes, Sue," Reed replied again, "I'm positive of this." Susan walked out of the room.

"Pete, you're an international celebrity!" said Peter Parker's best friend Harry Osborn, "You're SPIDER-MAN!"

"Yeah," he responded, "I guess."

"What's wrong Peter?" Gwen asked, "You seem off."

"I don't know, I just, was coming out the right thing to do?" Peter asked, "I just don't know."

"Tony," Ms. Marvel spoke to Tony, who was sitting in a dark room in Avengers Tower looking out at the city, "I think you need to see this."

"Carol, what is it?" Tony responded, as he stood up and turned towards her.

"Here," She handed him a newspaper, the headline clearly read, _'Who are the Secret Avengers?'_

"Damn it, Steve," Tony muttered under his breath, "What are you doing?"

"He's showing the world what heroes do," Natasha spoke, revealing her presence, "This will not help our cause."

"What are you saying?" Carol asked, not wanting to receive an answer.

"I'm saying that this is going to escalate into an all out war," Natasha spoke after a brief pause.

"Hey, sis," Johnny Storm spoke, "Where are you going?"

"I am... uhh... I was... uhh," Susan stuttered, trying to find an excuse, "I am going to..."

"Are you going to join Cap?" Johnny asked smiling.

"NO!" Susan nearly shouted, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I'm disappointed," Johnny said, "Because I am. I'm done with this crap that Reed is pulling, I mean I love him, but this is just wrong!"

"Exactly!" Susan exclaimed, "I mean can't he just see that this is wrong!"

"So, sis," Johnny says out stretching his hand, "Do you want to go find Cap?"

"Yes," His sister answers, taking her brother's hand, "Let's go."

"What is it Clint?" Steve asked looking at a picture of the Avengers.

"Thought you would want to see this," Hawkeye said, handing Captain America the paper, "They're calling us the 'Secret Avengers.' Your plan is working, old man."

"Yes but what are the costs?" He said standing up and turning around, "We are descending into an all out war. And we can only wait to see the casualties, I hope that they will not destroy this country."

"This is not a war," said the Falcon.

"No, not yet," Captain America picked up his shield, "But it will be. Soon."

**A/N:** I am going to write a Young Justice version of this event soon, hope you like the chapter, I am sorry I did not update sooner but here it is! Please REVIEW!


	4. Broken

**A/N:** This is the fourth chapter of seven, it may have seemed like I forgot about it but I didn't, without further ado chapter 4:

**Civil War**

**Chapter 4: Broken**

"You know I don't like this any more than you but..." Tony Stark was talking to his new superior officer Director Maria Hill.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. Hell I'm not even asking you to like me," Maria interrupted Iron Man, "But you have to respect me, and respect the fact that I have power over you now."

"Actually that's not true," Tony said with a satisfied smile, "As of 5 hours ago, I'm the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you are my deputy director. Well I just need confirmation which should be coming in in about 30 minutes. But not a whole lot is going to change, well the only thing that is going to change is the name on the door of the office."

"Director Stark," Agent Quartermain came running in, "This message came in for you. It says that only you can read it. We scanned for any kind of disruption and found none. So here it is."

The message clearly read: _Come to the warehouse on fifth and Yancy. Come alone._

"Sir?" A junior agent asked.

"Hold all of calls and reschedule the meetings for the next three hours," Tony said, his face emotionless, "I'm going to be out."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Steve," Tony stark stood in the warehouse that the Avengers had used for keeping prisoners before transport, "Nice to see you again."

"Tony," Captain America was sitting on a crate full of materials for Hawkeye's arrows, "Let's drop the pretenses, I think you know why I called this meeting."

"I accept your surrender," Tony spoke confidently.

"You really are that pigheaded, aren't you," Steve sneered, "You don't understand what this is going to do, do you?"

"This is what will get the people of the world to trust us!" Tony yelled, "If we sign up, they will!"

"No they won't!" Steve implored, "They don't even trust the government as it is! They're just scared and they think that us working for the government will work better! But it won't, if we sign up, what's to stop us from the government having a SUPER-POWERED ARMY!"

"There has to be a way to hold us accountable for the things we do wrong," Tony argued.

"Yes, but this is not it," Steve said, "And what are you going to do to the ones who don't want to sign up? Are you going to incarcerate them? People like Daredevil and Iron Fist?"

"We will give them the option," Tony said, "I have been wrong about a lot of things, but I know in my heart, that this is right."

"No it's not," Steve said trying to make him understand, "You've started a war, a war that will only end in death. See you on the other side Tony, unless you come to your senses."


End file.
